


Born to twin destinies, to tragedy.

by Zuliko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alune wishes she could do more for him, Aphelios becomes gradually more depressed, Both of them deserved so much better, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliko/pseuds/Zuliko
Summary: Some people are never given a choice. As soon as they are born, their destiny is already written in stone, and as much as they dislike their destiny, they can't change it. Aphelios and Alune are two of such people. And as they grow older, it becomes more and more apparent that their destinies only lead them to tragedy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Born to twin destinies, to tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I love everything about Aphelios and Alune, so I definitely wanted to honor them somehow, so I thought why not write a FanFiction? I hope you enjoy it!

_The day we were born was the day our destinies were sealed. No matter how much we disliked it. No matter how much we tried to struggle against it. In the end, there was nothing for us to do but to accept it. We never had a saying in how our future plays out. It was all set in stone from the very beginning._

He used to be so different. Aphelios never was the most talkative child, but he showed a lot more emotion when he was young. I remember him exploring our little village over and over again, always with the same look of excitement in his eyes. I remember him picking such beautiful moonflowers and gifting them to me,  hoping that they would make me happy. I remember him… smiling. Looking back at it, that probably was the last time he truly was happy…

_Living in fear was not something exclusive to us. Every Lunari was scared. Scared that today would be the day the Solari find us “heretics”. Scared that today would be the last day for us. However, no other child had to bear the burden of being scared like that and endure the same torture that we had to suffer through. After all, it was **our** destiny._

A few years later, and our training had begun. No other Lunari had to start their training so early in their life, but  of course, we were different.  Being trained as a sage wasn’t so bad. It was mentally straining, especially at such a young age, but I could endure it. But it wasn’t nearly as hard as seeing Aphelios return from his training. He wouldn’t smile nor speak for the rest of the day. His eyes always looked so soulless after he came back home, as if every last bit of happiness was drained from his soul. I couldn’t even begin to imagine what hell he has to go through in his training. I always tried to comfort him, but even to this day, I don’t know if my words helped him at all.

_ Each and every day, I saw you suffering, and yet I never did anything to help you. I always wonder if I could have done more for you. Should I have spoken up?  Would they have listened to me? Would our destinies have changed if I told them that they are pushing you too hard? All these questions keep me up at night, and yet no one, not even the moon, will ever be able to answer them. _

I remember the day Aphelios ventured out for his first mission as if it happened yesterday. Some Solari warriors got dangerously close to our village, so it was his  job to make sure they’d never see the sun rising again. The moment he left the village, I fell to my knees and began praying to the moon. Praying that all the training he endured would be enough to survive the assault on our enemies. The moment I saw his silhouette appearing in the distance was the moment I knew my prayers were answered. I immediately began running towards him, but once I got closer, I noticed that something wasn’t right. It was the first time I saw Aphelios crying. His legs were shaky, and soon enough he fell onto the ground, screaming into the night. At this point I knew I shouldn’t have prayed for his survival, I should have prayed for his well-being… 

_ This was your first mission, and yet whenever you returned from another one, you cried. But someday, as if you used up all of your tears, you just stopped. You killed so many people that you became numb. That not even the thought _ _ of ending someones life concerns you anymore.  _ _ Is it really okay to say that this was your destiny all along? Is it really okay that a single human being has to carry so much on their shoulders? I’m sure some people would disagree with me, but being with you my entire life and watching you become gradually more and more emotionless, I can definitely say that it isn’t okay. _

The day finally arrived. It was the day the balance of power shifted as the celestial cycles in the heavens turned. I trained and studied my whole life for this moment, as I was the chosen one to enter the holy temple “Marus Omegnum”. Looking into Aphelios’ eyes, I could see how conflicted he was. On one hand, he was happy that I was about to fulfill my destiny. That I would use my magic from inside the temple to empower the Lunari. But on the other hand I could sense a deep sadness from within him. I was the last person Aphelios was close to, so it was obvious why he would feel that way. And I couldn’t deny it: I felt exactly the same way. I was surprised, but definitely happy when I heard that Aphelios asked to attend this holy event. It would be the last time we’d see each other in a long time… Maybe even forever. 

_ I didn’t know if I could ever leave the temple. If I am able to leave it, would you still be alive? I thought fulfilling my destiny would make me happy. I thought it would feel like a huge burden being lifted off my shoulders. So why wasn’t I happy? Why does the burden feel even heavier? It’s probably because I left you all alone.  _ _ Now no _ _ one will be there for you whenever you return from a mission. No one will try to cheer you up. Not a single Lunari will try to help you. Because all they see in you is a weapon. But you  _ _**never** _ _ were a weapon! You always were my brother. And you always will be my brother, no matter how distant I may be. I am with you. _

I stepped into the temple, but soon after I heard the sound of blades colliding. I knew the Solari found us. I was so close – so tempted – to just leave the temple and try to help Aphelios.  But I knew that it was pointless. I wasn’t even close to the strength of my brother, so I would have just been a hindrance, making him worry about me. So I closed my eyes, tried to ignore the sounds of the raging battle and traveled deeper into the temple. After a little while I reached the heart of the Marus Omegnum and my full potential was finally unlocked. I immediately tried to use my magic to help Aphelios in the battle, and I was shocked to see that he was laying on the ground, blood spilling out of his lips, weapons shattered  and desperate to survive, drinking a special kind of poison that makes him completely numb. But the poison rushing through his veins gave me a point to focus my magic on.  I did not waste a second  and sent him an ancient moonstone weapon, the  Scythe Pistol Severum. I called out to him, telling him to grab the weapon. It took him a moment, but then he stood up and fought against the army of Solari warriors, siphoning their life with every slash. We had won the battle, and now the heavens have turned towards darkness. Now was the time of the Lunari.

_ Only now did we really understand what our destinies were. We thought that we were just a slightly stronger warrior and sage, respectively, but it was so much deeper than that. Aphelios  endured all that training so that he became nothing more than an emotionless shell. And now he also drinks the poison, hollowing himself out with pain. He was the perfect assassin. And I may be able to help him with my magic and my words, but I had to completely isolate myself. I will never be able to hug him. I will never be able to tell him in person that everything will be okay. It is a tragic destiny, but some people are never given a choice. Aphelios and I are two of such people. Before, during and after every mission I whisper “I am with you” into his mind. But sometimes, I wonder if those words are more for me than for him... _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this FanFiction! If you have any thoughts, positive or negative, feel free to write a comment! I'll happily read all of them!


End file.
